Live
by Jenifer Ashley
Summary: He thought He could forget her but he was wrong. No matter how hard he tried she wouldn't leave his thoughts. One Shot. takes place halfway through New Moon. Four Months after Edward Leaves. Please Review


Live

I sit here in the snow thinking of her.

The one who stole my heart.

I wonder what she's doing right now.

Is she crying?

Is she laughing?

Is she living?

God I miss her so much.

I can't stop thinking about her.

It's been four months now.

Every single time I close my eyes,

There she is.

Her Brown hair flowing around her face,

Her Pale face smiling as I reach for her.

The feel of her soft lips against my ice cold ones.

Her Warmth.

Her smell.

Everything about her dragged me closer to Insanity.

I needed her like a drug addict needed his drugs,

She was just about as healthy for me too.

I stood up and ran to the house.

I had to know how she was doing.

I needed to know she was alive.

I ran inside and grabbed the phone.

I quickly dialed her number and waited for the three rings until she answered.

"Hello." A Monotonous voice answered.

Oh sweet joy,

Heavenly joy.

She was Alive.

"Hello?!" She said again sending chills down my spine.

"I can here you breathing." She said.

I opened my mouth so speak what was on my mind but I couldn't.

I hung up the phone and hung my head in shame.

What kind of man was I if I couldn't even saw Hello to the woman I love?

What a fool I was to think I could forget her.

What pain she must be feeling.

I had to reach out to her, to let her know that I still thought of her the same way I always had.

I ran upstairs and sat at the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

I wrote for hours.

Page upon page of words that all seemed wrong.

It was Nearly Noon the next day when I finally wrote something that spoke what my mouth could not.

I folded it and put it in an envelope.

I wrote her address on it but not my own and sent it to her.

A half a pound of thoughts,

Love,

Pain,

And Sorrow.

"Bella You got a letter in the mail!" Charlie yelled as he walked in from work.

Slowly I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Charlie was already eating dinner.

"Here." He grunted with a mouth full of meatloaf and handed me the envelope.

It was addressed to Bella Marie Swan, but had no return address.

I turned around headed up the stairs again.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?" Charlie yelled up to me as my foot hit the third step.

"I already ate!" I yelled back then went up to my room.

I walked into my room and locked the door.

I haven't left the house for four months other then to go to school.

I looked like a ghost,

My skin was paler,

My bones were showing.

I wasn't hungry that much anymore.

I mostly did homework or slept.

I looked down at the envelope and picked it up.

I recognized the writing but I couldn't remember from where.

Was it moms?

Grandmas?

I sat there then suddenly like a flood I remembered.

I tore open the envelope and took out the neatly folded letter.

Dear Bella,

I wanted to write you a letter but I couldn't think of anything so I wrote you a poem.

Live 

Please don't cry anymore,

I know that happy times',

And fun times eventually come to an end.

But things that are scary and sad,

Come to an end too.

They always do.

Even if you can't always believe that,

Please don't give up.

Live!

I want you to live,

Even if you take the long way,

It's still okay.

Just please,

Please Live!

Don't give up on pushing forward,

Please,

At least don't give up on that?

Even if I'm not by your side,

Its okay,

Just Live!!

Love,

Edward Anthony Cullen.

Tears Fell as I read His letter. I knew he still loved me. He hadn't forgotten me!

Most importantly, Edward was checking on me.

My mind wandered back to the phone call last week. That was Edward, it had to be.

If it was anyone else they would have answered me. I closed my eyes and laid down.  
I knew he still loved me.  
I had to believe that.

I slowly fell asleep still holding the letter,  
Tears falling down my face as I dreamed of Edward.


End file.
